iSeddie de S Benson
by TwinNumber1-Kaily
Summary: Esta es la traduccion de la genial historia escrita por S. Benson, decidi pasarla al español para que pudieran disfrutarla tambien asi que, aqui esta! :  comenten! Por ahora es T pero la pasare a M despues de algunos capitulos
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, primero que nada quiero aclarar que esta historia no es mía, es de "S. Benson" quien me dio permiso de traducirla al español para que ustedes pudieran leerla y disfrutar de su genial trama :)**

**Este capitulo esta escrito justo después del beso en iOMG**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Capitulo 1: Perdí la cabeza**

~Sam~

"Sam!" Carly lloriqueo.

"No! no quiero hablar de eso" le respondí.

"Pero soy tu mejor amiga!" dijo haciendo cara de perrito triste.

"Esa es la razón principal por la cual no deberías de estarme presionando!" Se me quedo viendo fijamente.

"Esta bien! Tienes un buen punto. Entonces creo que puedes hablar conmigo cuando estés lista, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Claro" Mentí.

"Pero si no hubiera visto el beso, tu ni siquiera me lo habrías dicho, ¿o si?" ella pregunto.

"Probablemente no" estaba siendo honesta.

"Por que? Prometiste que no habría mas secretos, ¿te acuerdas?" cruzo los brazos en protesta.

"Ya los se" respiré profundamente "pero esto es difícil."

"No importa que tan difícil sea, siempre estaré ahí para ti!" sonaba un poco herida.

"Lo se. Solo estaba esperando que desapareciera. Creo que pensé que si te decía eso lo haría permanente. Estaba en negación. Creo que admitirlo ante alguien más era como admitirlo ante mi misma, no estaba lista" mire hacia abajo.

Podía sentir los ojos de Carly mirándome y cuando levante la cabeza la encontré sonriéndome. Estaba sonriendo. ¿Por qué demonios estaba sonriendo? Esta es una situación seria!

"¿Qué?" le pregunte.

"Es solo que creo que esa es la cosa mas linda del mundo! Que estés enamorada de Freddie, quiero decir… todo tiene tanto sentido ahora!" tenia una gran sonrisa en su cara.

Conocía esa sonrisa, estaba tramando algo. Cada vez que estaba a punto de entrometerse en los asuntos de los demás sonreía justo de esa forma.

"No! No, no, no!" le dije.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué?" me pregunto.

"Carly Shay…" respire profundamente "No quiero que hagas nada! Solo mantente fuera de esto!"

"Pero… pero… son mis dos mejores amigos los que están involucrados… ¿cómo esperas que solo lo olvide?"

"olvidando!" puse mis manos en mi cintura "Escucha… quieres ayudar en algo? Entonces solo olvídalo, ok?"

"¿Al menos puedo hablar con el al respecto?"

"No!" grite.

El simple pensamiento de ella hablando con el acerca de lo que paso me hacia sentir un poco enferma. No era para nada lo que yo quería. Yo solo quería olvidarlo y dejarlo ir. Yo no quería hablar acerca de eso.

"Pero Sam… Si tu estas confundida… imagínate como debe de estar el! El también necesitará a alguien con quien hablar" era un buen punto.

"Ok! De acuerdo. Pero no quiero saber nada!" incluso aunque si quisiera.

"Ok. De acuerdo" miro alrededor por un Segundo antes de volver a mirarme a mi "¿Desde cuando?"

"Desde que nos besamos por primera vez" dije sin ninguna duda.

"¿Dos años? ¿Y ni siquiera me lo habías dicho?" no parecía estar sorprendida o molesta, tal vez solo un poco decepcionada.

"Carly yo…"

"Si, si, lo se."

"Ok" no tenia idea de que mas decir.

"Y yo salí con el. Eso debió de haberte lastimado" se veía triste.

"Un poco al principio, pero muy profundo en mi interior sabia que no estaba destinado a ser así. Además tu saliste con el chico como por dos días" bromee.

"Si, eso creo… ¿Sam? Si hubiera sabido… yo nunca habría-" la interrumpí.

"Lo se."

Nos quedamos calladas por un rato. Después de algunos Segundos incómodos, que me parecieron una eternidad, ella se acerco a mí y me abrazo.

Un fuerte abrazo de oso. Espere un poco antes de abrazarla también, pero lo hice. Podía sentir las lágrimas en mis ojos, pero estaba determinada a no dejarlas caer.

"Estoy aquí para lo que sea que necesites" nos sentamos en el piso.

"Lo se Carls" me puse cómoda en su abrazo.

"Estoy muy orgullosa" me dio un beso en la cabeza.

"¿Por qué?" limpié la primera lagrima que escapo de mis ojos.

"Porque demostraste tus sentimientos, y de una manera muy valiente."

Permanecimos ahí en el piso del baño de chicas hasta que termino el encierro. Mi mejor amiga castaña y yo. No hablamos nada más. Pensé que me daría un descanso pero, conociendo a Carly, estoy segura que no dejara el tema. Tantos pensamientos pasaban por mi cabeza, mi corazón latiendo, mis ojos llenos de lagrimas, sabia que lo había arruinado todo. Nada jamás volvería a ser igual. Los recuerdos de mi mayor error seguían acechándome. Pero muy dentro de mi corazón, un pequeño rayo de esperanza estaba brillando. El no se quito. El no me detuvo. El no me rechazo. ¿Qué significaba? Tenia las preguntas, sin estar segura si quería las respuestas. Entonces fue cuando me di cuenta… que me había vuelto loca.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Bueno, ahí tienen el primer capitulo. Traduciré y subiré el segundo pronto pero, mientras tanto, vayan a dejarme algunos reviews!**

**Mediante avanza la historia los capítulos se van haciendo mas largos (mucho mas, mas largos!)**

**Cuando comencé a traducir "El mejor error" (la historia esta en la cuenta de mi hermana) me di cuenta de que era mas difícil de lo que parecía, pero al ver los comentarios me di cuenta de que a la gente le gustaba la historia y yo me enamore de escribirla :) Así que ahora les traigo esta historia que me encanta y que espero que a ustedes también!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Ella me besó y después salió corriendo. Qué se suponía que yo hiciera? Le dije que no se fuera pero ella ni siquiera miro atrás. Estaba confundido. ¿Todos estos años de abuso y peleas han sido solo para cubrir sus verdaderos sentimientos? ¿Desde cuándo le gusto? Aún más importante, ¿desde cuándo sabe que le gusto? ¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes? ¿Por qué me besó ahora? Tenía tantas preguntas, pero mis piernas no se movían para así correr tras ella e ir a preguntárselas. Me preguntaba dónde estaría. Como se estaría sintiendo. Como estaría manejando la situación.

Para cuando llegué a casa mi cabeza estaba echa un desastre. Muchos sentimientos que ni siquiera sabía que tenía estaban mezclados. Dure años con mi enamoramiento con Carly… pero para ser sincero, éste se había desvanecido desde hace tiempo. Desde que salvé su vida y salimos por dos cortos días, me di cuenta de que mis sentimientos eran solo la fantasía de un chico solitario con una madre lunática. Algo de mi niñez. No era real; no era amor.

Con Sam las cosas eran diferentes. Ella me torturaba cada día, y eso solía molestarme, pero ya no más. Era casi como si me divirtieran sus maneras de hacerme miserable. Yo podría esquivar sus golpes fácilmente, o ganarle físicamente, pero decidía no hacerlo. Quiero decir, hay que aceparlo… soy más alto y más fuerte. Desde que comencé a ejercitarme y a tomar clases de kickboxing, cambié. Ya no era ese debilucho que ella podía mangonear cuando quisiera. Sin embargo, verla sonreír cuando me ganaba era algo que en verdad me gustaba, por alguna retorcida razón que no puedo comprender.

Los recuerdos del beso se repetían una y otra vez en mi mente. Lo mire y mire unas mil veces. Poco a poco, pude darme cuenta de algunas cosas. Todo comenzó a tener sentido. La razón por la cual ella escogió compartir su primer beso conmigo. La razón por la que me dijo acerca de los sentimientos de Carly cuando ella y yo salíamos. La razón por la cual Sam nunca me había dejado solo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Era todo en lo que podía pensar. Me estaba dando vueltas en mi cama tratando de acomodarme cuando un recuerdo que siempre me pareció insignificante me golpeó como un camión de tacos.

_~Recuerdo~_

"¿Quieres romper algo más?" Carly preguntó a nuestra invitada.

"Como el brazo, la pierna o la cara de Freddie?" Sam bromeó.

"Oh Sam si estás enamorada de mí solo dilo" yo dije.

Ella solo me respondió con un sonido extraño, yo hice lo mismo. Ambos ignoramos la situación.

_~Final del recuerdo~_

Ella no había dicho que no. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no dijo no? Ella nunca lo negó. ¿Acaso ya estaba enamorada de mí? ¿Por qué no me había dado cuenta de todo esto antes? Demonios! Soy un idiota! Ahora sé porque ella no lo negó pero, ¿por qué lo pregunté yo? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tengo sentimientos por ella?

Necesitaba enfocar mi mente. Necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar. Supuse que Sam estaría en casa de Carly; sería difícil hablar con Carly sin que ella se enterara. Pienso que ella necesitaba a su mejor amiga más que a mi justo ahora. ¿Qué tal si ella creía que aún me gustaba Carly? ¡Porque ya no me gusta! Pero entonces, ¿me gusta Sam? No lo sé.

Spencer! El nombre del loco hermano mayor de Carly entro en mi cabeza. Podía hablar con Spencer!

Lo llamé. Su teléfono sonó tres veces antes de que él contestara.

"Qué sucede Freddo?" él no sonaba adormilada aun que eran las tres de la mañana.

"¿Por qué estás despierto?" le pregunte.

"Carly me traumatizó hoy… no puedo quedarme dormido" me dijo tristemente.

"Necesito hablar contigo acerca de algo" me aclaré la garganta.

"Claro. ¡Ven acá!"

"Esta… ¿Sam ahí?" le pregunte nerviosamente.

"Sip"

"Entonces no… ¿podrías venir tú?"

"Claro. Abre la puerta." Dijo antes de colgar.

**Ok, lamento haberme tardado tanto tiempo solo para poner este capítulo tan pequeñito, pero la verdad tengo una muy buena excusa!**

**¿Cuál es? Oh bueno, es sencillamente que la escuela en la que estoy (estudio para ser maestra) se empeña en terminar con mi vida social y, al parecer, la única manera en que puede hacerlo es encargando tanta tarea que yo, literalmente, no puedo ver los rayos de sol en DÍAS!**

**Hoy por fin estoy libre y decidí celebrarlo regalándoles el capítulo dos de esta historia que me encanta; la cual, les recuerdo, no inventé yo sino S. Benson y ella me dejó traducirla para ustedes. Así que por favor déjenme un review! Díganme si les gusto o no, y no se preocupen que yo mañana subo el capítulo siguiente y, si la escuela me lo permite, subiré al menos otros tres capítulos entre semana. Estos primeros capítulos son pequeñitos, pero empiezan a crecer y crecer. Créanme cuando les digo que los últimos capítulos de la historia son tan largos que me toma una media hora leerlos, y eso que soy una lectora rápida :P **

**Bueno, dejo de escribir esto para ir a cenar que ya tengo habre. Bye! Recuerden comentar!**


End file.
